<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tim. by mercuryhatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902952">Tim.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/pseuds/mercuryhatter'>mercuryhatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/pseuds/mercuryhatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tim.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/malicegeres/gifts">malicegeres</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>jeep dyke emmett cullen Today at 4:51 PM<br/>what should I write to jumpstart my brains</p><p>schnookums Today at 4:53 PM<br/>maritm</p><p>jeep dyke emmett cullen Today at 4:54 PM<br/>I'm bad at writing martin it takes effort</p><p>schnookums Today at 4:55 PM<br/>maybe just tim<br/>like tha t one ep of spongbob where he writes the essay and he just writes "The" all fancy like but instead its u writing "Tim"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>schnookums Today at 4:59 PM<br/>im So proud of u</p><p>jeep dyke emmett cullen Today at 5:00 PM<br/>thanx babe</p><p>garbage plate rosalie Today at 5:07 PM<br/>i dare you to put that on ao3 with a screenshot of this combo<br/>convo</p><p>jeep dyke emmett cullen Today at 5:08 PM<br/>ok</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>